


Brotherly Intervention

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [15]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Darcy and Jason fight, Dick gets pulled in the middle to try and fix things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Intervention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[MCU, any +/ any, When a woman says "nothing's wrong" that means everything's wrong. And when a woman says "everything's wrong", that means everything's wrong, too." The great philosopher Homer (Simpson)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/565964.html?thread=79515340#t79515340)_
> 
> Because that so fit the Jason/Darcy fight, even if Dick got to be the one to say it.
> 
> With one line from pretzel_logic.

* * *

“She won't talk to me.”

Dick sighed. “I figured that texting her an apology was nowhere near enough to get you back in her good graces. I'm not surprised, but I'm not sure why you're here. I seem to remember you trying to kill me _after_ I helped you out of those handcuffs.”

“You wouldn't stop laughing.”

“It's a defense mechanism. I was trying not to think about what I'd just seen,” Dick protested. “And don't act like you wouldn't have done worse if you saw _me_ naked. Which I will never, ever let you do.”

Jason nodded. “You'd better stick to that. I might just shoot something.”

Dick glared at him. “And you still think I'm going to help you with this?”

“She liked your ass. That should at least make it so she'll talk to you. If we're done, we're done. I'll just... deal. It's just—You know what? Forget it. Don't go talk to her. Don't do anything. Forget we had this conversation—or I _will_ shoot you.”

“Always great seeing you, Jason.”

* * *

Darcy turned the straw around in her cup, shaking her head. She knew all the ice had melted off and it would taste like crap, but she didn't even care. She didn't feel like drinking it. She hadn't felt like doing much since she tased Jason and left him handcuffed to the bed.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Yeah, I'm not going to fall for that one. Thing is, I've dated some temperamental redheads in my day, and I know that when a woman says nothing's wrong it means everything's wrong. Of course, when she says everything's wrong, everything's wrong, then, too,” the guy said, giving her a grin as he sat down across from her.

Darcy sighed. “You know, you're kind of cute, but I just had a giant fight with my boyfriend, and I am not interested.”

“I suppose I should have come with the mask. Or maybe introduced myself with a good shot of my ass since you apparently think it's nice.”

She blinked. “Wait—you—that—”

“I'm Jason's... well, it's hard to define what we are,” the guy said. “You can call me Dick if you want.”

“Seriously?”

He shrugged. “I can't tell you why everyone started calling me that, but Richard has never fit me, and sometimes I enjoy the puns. Especially with certain parties, if you know what I mean.”

She grinned in spite of herself. “Yeah, I do. So... did he ask you to come see me? Because if he is going to apologize, he needs to do it himself.”

“Yeah, that's not very likely,” Dick said. “Jason's not the sort that apologizes. Most of us aren't. It's kind of how we were raised. Believe me, our... 'father' was not good with emotions. Jason's actually written off the whole thing. He's not going to try and get you back even though I know he likes you.”

“I should have known. The guy straps bombs to his own head. He's suicidal, so why would he actually want to fix a relationship?”

“Well, he did die once, so he's not exactly scared of it happening again, but I wouldn't call him suicidal,” Dick began, and she glared at him, tempted to reach for her taser. “Don't be too hard on Jason. His only half-decent model for healthy relationships as a kid was Batman. No one deserves that. And definitely not Jason. If I'd been around more back then, maybe things would be different, but I was... busy. And selfish.”

“Are you trying to make me mad at you instead of him?”

“No. I don't even know why you're mad at him. I know it must have been big because you handcuffed him to the bed naked—thanks for that, by the way, that was an image I did _not_ need—and because I know him.” Dick let out a breath. “Forgiveness doesn't come easily in our family, and like I said—I don't think you'll get a sorry from him. I do know if you want to be with him, it's still possible. It's going to take you being willing to give a lot more than Jason seems to deserve, but he asked for my help, and for Jason... that's huge.”

Darcy pushed her cup aside. “I am not going to be that girl that sacrifices everything and forgives everything. I'm not letting Jason—or any guy—walk all over me.”

“I'm not asking you to,” Dick said. “I just know that if you want this to work, if you want Jason, you'll have to take the first step. I can do my best to hit him over the head and make him take the next one—or maybe that's best left to your taser—but he won't come to you. You'd have be willing to contact him first.”

Darcy nodded. “I'll think about it.”

“That was really all I could ask,” Dick said, rising, and she made sure she watched him leave, needing to know if he really was the one with the nice ass.

She sat back in her chair. Now she had to figure out what to do about Jason.


End file.
